


warmth to spare

by TheConsultingWriter



Series: Preserum Sick Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Serum, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, bucky basically cuddles steve because he's a sick baby bird, sick, some fluffy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve's sick as hell and bucky's warm as hell. cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warmth to spare

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stevebucky fix so be KIND

            “Buck, I can handle myself.” Steve coughs out as he looks up at Bucky defiantly. The other man shakes his head slowly and before Steve can even make another move, he’s placing a cold rag on his forehead.

            “You’re sick as hell, Rogers.” Bucky says flatly, gently patting the rag against Steve’s sweaty forehead. “Don’t you dare deny my help.”

            “Thanks, _mom_.” Steve grumbles but can’t help the small smile playing on his lips. He won’t admit it, but it’s nice having Bucky take care of him.

            “I’m going to get you soup. You need to eat something.” Bucky says, ignoring Steve. He gets up and heads to the kitchen. Steve can hear clinking about as Bucky attempts to make him soup.

            Steve slinks against the bed and lets his façade fall away while his friend is gone. He would never say it out loud, but he feels like hell. Every part of him aches and he can barely move without wanting to cry. He’s hiding it pretty damn well considering how terrible he feels. He hears Bucky returning and puts on his strong face again.

            “You really didn’t have to do that.” Steve insists as Bucky walks over with the steaming bowl of soup. Bucky doesn’t say anything and just sits down next to Steve.

            “Come on, up you go.” The man says as he slowly helps Steve to sit up. Steve groans as every part of him ached. There’s a line of worry furrowed on Bucky’s brow as he catches sight of how bad Steve _really_ feels for a brief moment. “You’re going to need help and you’re not going to protest.”

            Steve opens his mouth to do just that, but instead lets out a body-wracking cough. He sighs and nods, giving in and accepting Bucky’s help. Bucky helps him eat slowly, making Steve feel partially like a child. He sighs but doesn’t protest anymore. He’s too tired and weak to at this point.

            When he’s done eating, Steve collapses back against the pillows and a chill runs through him. His whole body shivers even though he tries to hide it. Bucky notices immediately and a look of worry crosses over his face.

            “Do you need another blanket?” He asks, already getting up and heading for the closet. Steve doesn’t even reply, knowing that Bucky will get him more blankets anyway. He could use more warmth though so he won’t object this time. “Here, take these.”

            He begins to pile multiple blankets on top of Steve, wrapping him up and making sure he’s completely covered in warmth.

            “Aren’t you cold, Buck?” Steve croaks out once he notices that Bucky’s got his arms wrapped around himself and he’s doing all he can do not to shiver.

            “Nah, I’m fine.” Bucky lies. He’s always been a good liar, but Steve knows him too well to buy it.

            “Liar.” Steve says, calling him out on his bullshit. Bucky just shrugs and waves his hand dismissively. “Come on. Join me. I’ve got warmth to spare.”

            “Uh, you sure?” Bucky asks, hesitating. A chill runs through him and a shiver comes through this time.

            “Come on, jerk. You’re freezing your butt off over there.” Steve says with a sigh. He pats the spot on the bed next to him and Bucky climbs under the blankets with him. “That’s better.”

            Bucky scoots over and burrows under the blankets even more, letting out a little hum of contentment. Steve can almost feel his body warmth immediately. He scoots over, wanting to be closer and warmer.

            “Come here.” Bucky says softly, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and tugging him close. “Your whole body’s freezing, kid.”

            “Circulation problems.” Steve mumbles, closing his eyes and laying his head against Bucky’s chest. He’s not sure what possesses him to do so, but it feels so comfortable and warm and… right. “You, on the other hand, are like a heater.”

            “You probably need a heater at this point.” Bucky laughs softly and Steve can feel him rest his chin on top of his head. He’s quiet for a bit, just listening to Bucky’s breathing and heartbeat. “You still awake, Stevie?”

            “Mhm.” Steve mumbles, his eyes barely open. “Tired. Warm and tired.”

            “Go to sleep.” Bucky whispers and in the next moment, before Steve can begin to register what’s happening, Bucky’s lips are pressed against his forehead. Steve holds his breath as his best friend kisses his forehead gently. So gently he almost can’t feel it, but he does. He feels every bit of it and his heart almost bursts from his chest. “Night, Stevie.”

            “Night, Buck.” Steve whispers, burying his now even more flushed face against Bucky’s broad chest and drifting into sleep. He sleeps well knowing Bucky will be there when he wakes.


End file.
